


A Letter

by Yanixter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: A little bit of angst, M/M, Nivanfield, Post-RE6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanixter/pseuds/Yanixter
Summary: Two years later after Piers sacrificed his life for Chris back in China, and he felt loneliness as he didn't tell how much he loved his partner whom he swore to protect, but until then, a mail was brought out into him, and will this be a second chance for him? First Nivanfield fic





	A Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedfieldandNivans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/gifts), [nimrod262](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/gifts), [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/gifts), [Livin_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livin_Dead/gifts).



Chris sighed, putting his pen down for he had done for another set of paperworks yet again today.

The prideful, yet the inspirational Captain of the BSAA placed himself in a relaxed position at his chair, his back was fully supported; he could hear small creaks that made the older soldier felt that he needed to be careful. After all, his muscular physique said it all, that he can break things rather easily; even the weakest things which he used were unintentionally yet unexpectedly torn apart into pieces. For one though who has the looks of a tough guy, he sure needed to be cautious.

In the meantime, from Chris’ eyes, he looked at the mere left corner of the table, which made the captain stared at it as solitude filled him. There, placed at the corner, was a picture frame of… _Piers Nivans…_

“Piers…” He muttered, staring still at the frame as the world went slower…

It was two years… Those two years that the aced sniper sacrificed himself for his Captain in the underwater facility in China. Two years that he gave his whole life to his Captain so he could keep his. Two years that they had highs and lows as partners, on and off the field. And on top of all… two years Chris didn’t say to the now-deceased aced sniper how much he loved him, and every single day, he wished more than anything to change history, and to take him back safely for the BSAA and the future… and of course, for himself.

Yes, it was all worth in Chris’ mind. Piers was his future, his love, the man he would risk it all for, yet he regretted the one person he loved the most was no longer an option. But now, he regretted it no more. As long as he believed to himself, he rather pray silently, dreamed of him and Piers in his dark, lonely slumbers. 

And for the most part, he moved his eyes as he stared beside the picture. The picture beside the frame… was a badge… It was Piers’ badge that he kept and remained in his treasures for two years... Until now, the badge was still the same after Chris took it at China – bloodied stains were still remained. He didn’t want to wash it otherwise he would’ve forgotten the old looks of the badge of the aced sniper.

So, he didn’t try to bother it at all. After all, keeping it would mean hope to Chris and of course, to Piers.

“Captain, may I come in?”  A voice was brought out, and Chris caught the knocking of the door of his office. It was a voice of another soldier at the BSAA. Shortly, Chris immediately placed his senses back to his life now.

“Come in, soldier.” Said Chris with an affirmative voice, before the soldier went inside, and the two exchanged their salutes.  Shortly, Chris’ eyes went focused on the soldier, yet he was curious of what the soldier came. “What is it?”

Never willing to hesitate, the soldier presented a small white envelope which was held in the soldier’s hand. “We received a mail. A few minutes ago actually, and this is actually brought out for you.”

What this? A mail for Chris? That was something he didn’t expect. Back then, he never got any mail or letters when he was in service, even after he joined the BSAA that day, until now, he received one for the first time in all of his years. Only that his eyes caught the mail, Chris’ eyebrows raised in surprised, but he kept his voice in pure focus and calmness. “A mail for me? I’d more than happy to receive it. Thanks, soldier. Place it on my table before you leave.”

The soldier didn’t said anything; he just placed the small envelope on his table before the two finally exchanged salutes again and shortly, the soldier left, leaving Chris in a state of solitude once again.

Looking down at the envelope, both curiosity and  anxiety was filled over him. He didn’t even knew that he would get a mail for once, but now, and that made Chris felt his heart beating faster, more than a quick steps of many in a sprint competition. It’s not like he’s scared, but it definitely made him caught off-guard of which this event had merely turned into… _one-of-a-kind_.

With the small envelope that was grasped in the hands of Chris, at the back, there was written at the bottom right.

**_To Chris Redfield_ **

**_Captain of the BSAA North America_ **

_Somebody even knew my name and my position… Who could it be…?_ He thought, and his anxiety rose up even more, but nevertheless, he took a deep breath, before he opened, and there, a  paper was inside it and it was hand-written too; It’s a… “A letter? From who?” He said, eyebrows narrowed before he unfolded the letter. Afterwards he started to read it…

**To Mr. Chris Redfield, Captain of the BSAA**

**Please don’t be alarmed nor we would give you harm for which we have known you since then.**

**This is Dr. Rica Milan, Founder and Head Doctor of the Quarterzone Hospital, located at Arizona. As you read this, we bring you news of what brought to us such hard work. Not to mention, this letter is also dedicated and is brought to you, for which we have a patient whom you remembered, named Piers Nivans….**

His eyes were wide, a sudden feeling of either disbelief or contentment. _P-Piers…?_ He thought, but he mind himself as he continue to read the letter from the head doctor himself.

… **After the underwater facility explosion that was happened in China as you knew before, The BSAA Chinese Soldiers had seen Piers who was found unconscious just inside the collapsed facility. By the time when he was found, they immediately brought to the Far East Branch of the BSAA with the help of the Anti-Quarantine Organization from Shanghai  for an examination before Piers was dispatched as I received the online mail from China. Later, as Piers was sent here, we began the operation.**

**It took a more than a year to recover him; It was a year and five months or two in a half years to be precise. We thought we failed, but then, he combined some of our medicinal syringes, along with the participation of Jake Muller, who gave some of his blood to produce an Anti-C.**

**As of now, he was now recovered. Also, he asked us to give you a letter in favor for thanking us.**

**In short, he’s now alive and is now resting.**

**Thank you for reading this. Come by and visit us if you want; The hospital’s doors are always open for you.**

**Doctor Rica Milan**

**Founder and Head Doctor of Quarterzone Hospital**

He couldn’t believe it… Chris eyes was filled with happiness and a small smile was brought out of his face as few tears came out from his eyes. Piers… his lover, his partner, his future… was alive… Now, he finally got another chance to say to Piers, the person that he loved the most, and he regretted no more about the past two years. Fate had given him a second chance and Chris didn’t want to waste this.

Needless to say, the Captain went out of his office before a stern, demanded voice was brought out in an instant.

“SEND ME TO ARIZONA! NOW!!!”

* * *

 

It took three hours by the time when he arrived his chosen destination, and yet, he could feel the pressure that pumping inside him. For years that he didn’t notify about Piers - which was something that Chris should be angry with, even to Piers, had finally caught up for just one moment to the time when he finally crossed out of the infected roads and into a new start.

As he arrived, the Quarterzone Hospital was so tall, so big. It was really tall, and its interiors were very practical yet efficient for the people’s eyes. But Chris didn’t pay attention to that, all because that he focused for now was finding for his long-lost partner.

Rushing to the hospital, he saw the Head Doctor, Rica Milan, who was standing nearby the front door. It didn’t take long before the two met faces, but surely, the Captain himself was on a rush. “Dr. Rica Milan, is it? Where’s Piers. I want to know where he is!”

“He’s at the fifth floor, just at the private room number 450.”

“Copy that. Thanks.” Chris sighed before he ran inside the hospital, letting himself finding a quick way to get up there.

Some time with a few minutes later, he panted, but he finally arrived at the room… of where Piers was resting. Let alone with these two years had finally crawled out of his mind, he finally took a step in as he entered the room.

The room itself was really big, and Chris couldn’t find any room big enough than this! Looks like the hospital got a huge fund of making this quite an exemplary hospital back then.

Peeking inside, he could hear small breathing of a figure who had a slumber in his bed. There he saw, lying down, sleeping peacefully was… “Piers…”

He didn’t care if it’s cliche to say his name again and again. What matters to him was Piers was safe and was now given another chance of a lifetime. Looking at the soldier who took a slumber, his mutated arm he had before he sacrificed his life was now normal, but it didn’t left a few glowing marks at his fully-recovered arm, meaning that it was an after-effect from the recovery of Piers all these years he spent to be the first priority of the Quarterzone Hospital.

Looking at him as he walked up and sat beside him, he couldn’t help but feel pity, and guilt somehow shrouded him of what happened two years ago. That time when he demanded Piers to come with him to escape the underwater facility, he was full of both rage and worry,  obviously wanting him to come back home with him before, and but then when that pod took off, Chris felt guilt that was heavily influenced by Piers who left him, who sacrificed his life just for him.

Now, he felt guilt no more… As he placed his hand over Pier’s cheek, he couldn’t help but let out a small smile. “Piers…” He whispered, stroking the cheek softly.

Realized that the former aced sniper was touched by his Captain, he felt his eyelids slowly open before he finally woke up. Unfortunately, his left eye was gone, leaving him that he would only see everything with the other eye that he survived for so long. It wasn’t long until the two finally met with each other, silence was yet shrouded over them, but not for long as Piers placed his hand on Chris’ as it was stroking before he let go. “Hello, Captain…”

“What in the hell were you thinking back then, huh?!” Chris shouted, glaring at his partner, his eyes was ablaze as if he was filled with uncontrolled anger. “Why did you did that for me?! You should know that I can’t afford losing you after everything along with you was gone! ”

“Captain, please...”

“What?! I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want to see you die for me! Is that clear, you little piece of shit?!” The Captain ended with his enraged clarification, but then as his eyes’ rage turned down, he felt regret overcome him once again, and soon he looked away from his partner he loved that he didn’t want to show his anger. Well, he already did.

Piers didn’t said anything. The fact was that time two years in that very same facility, the fact that leaving him for saving his life merely made Chris felt angry and filled with anxiety at the same time. Surely, he done his actions for the both of them or himself, but to Chris, he denied.

A long uncomfortable silence came once again, before Chris looked at him again, only that his face showed a little peaceful. “Piers... Look, I’m so sorry that I yelled at you like this. It’s just... I can’t really able to think straight with you thinking dead for the past two years...”

“Captain... I should’ve known better.” Piers whispered, his voice was a little quiet but Chris could hear him. “I’ve... I’ve done the right thing back there... I know that you even hated me doing all the escape just for you. But please... if you give me another chance, I rather-“

“Yes... But this is more than a chance, and here it is...”Chris whispered, before he placed both hands on Piers’ cheek, and as the captain started to get closer, Piers’ felt his lips touching against his own.

He kissed him...

“And you should know better that I love you since then...” Chris whispered after he kissed him. Piers’ felt surprised by the kiss brought his superior, but then, a small was drawn on his face.

“And what took you so long? I already loved you first...” Pier whispered, before he placed his hands resting on his neck. “Come here if you want more.”

“Gladly...” Chris snickered with a smile before they kissed once again. Yes, they were so much in love, and the desire was burning up. Tongues touched each other as a small blush was painted on their faces, but they let out a chuckle. “Promise me that I won’t lose you again...”

“I promise... my Captain. I’m glad that you received my letter but they did that for me.”

“I’m glad even more that I finally got you again. The letter really made my day.”

If it wasn’t for the letter that Chris received awhile ago, he would go into grief in loneliness again.

But now that he finally got it, they finally got a second chance. A second chance that they can finally be together in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Yanixter here, and here I am, finished my first Nivanfield fic. Lately, I read to other authors who I'll give this fic to them because their own fics really inspired me to write one as warm welcome to enter to be part of the Nivanfield Crew. I apologize if there's any wrong grammar, because I'm having writer's block and I'm at college as of now.
> 
> Thanks guys for sharing and reading this, especially to the dedicated writers that I considered them giving a gift to all of you


End file.
